


~Passion (Duet ver)~ Project Destati

by Japanfangirl19



Series: KH3 SoRiku Song fics [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: "I need more affection than you know"-Passion/SanctuaryOn Destiny Islands there was a sunset, a confession, and a kiss.





	~Passion (Duet ver)~ Project Destati

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Time to start of the year right with some SoRiku lol. Also 28 more days until KH3 releases! Are you ready?! (cause I'm not lol) Anyways enjoy!

“Hey Sora!”

Sora turns his head to the familiar voice of his friend Kairi. She’s walking up towards Sora, who is sitting on the Paopu tree hangout spot.

“Hey Kairi!”

He greets back to her. She comes to sit on the tree by Sora on his right side. They both face the ocean in which the sun is setting. It was calm and peaceful, with the waves crashing every so often and the gentle breeze with the salty scent in the air blowing against them.

Kairi turns her head to Sora after a while of calm.

“Sooo what are you doing here?”

“Oh well ummm, I just wanted to take a break. You?”

“Haha me too, and I just knew you would be here.”

“I see...”

‘Would this be a good time to confess? The lighting and the mood is right but...’

It doesn’t feel right to Sora anymore. Back then he would have taken this opportunity to confess to Kairi his feelings but he doesn’t have them anymore. She became like a sister to him now.

“You know...”, Kairi spoke up.  
“Hmm?”  
“It’s totally a perfect mood to be all romantic huh?”  
“Uhhh yeah I suppose...”

‘What is Kairi getting at? Does she have feelings for me? No she would have said so. She’s more upfront about how she feels’ 

Kairi speaks up again.

“So, when are you going to confess?”  
“Huh?!”  
“To Riku”  
“What?! What do you mean?!”

Sora waves his arms frantically as his face slowly turns more red like Kairi’s hair.

Kairi giggles, “You can’t fool me Sora.”

Right she always picks up on a lot of things faster than anyone. 

‘I guess that’s the perk of being a princess of heart’

“I...well...I don’t know. I would like to tell him right away, but he’s off doing so much stuff. And he doesn’t always answer my texts and calls because he’s busy...”

Sora pouts. Ever since they got their Gummiphones, he’s been texting and calling both Riku and Kairi non-stop. Especially Riku.

Kairi laughs seeing Sora’s pouting face,   
“Well you know he has his reasons.”  
“Yeah...”

They both turn back to the ocean. And before Sora could calm down from what Kairi said to him, they both notice a new visitor on the play island.

Kairi speaks up first,  
“Is that...?”  
“Riku?!”

Riku turns his head at the sound of Sora’s surprise shout. He sees Sora and Kairi on the tree. And he smiles and waves at them. Then he starts walking towards them.

Kairi turns her head to Sora grinning,  
“Welp this is it!”  
“Huh?!”  
“It’s time for you to confess to him!”  
“Wait Kairi are you sure?”  
“Yep! I’ll say it’s about time. Good luck!”

When Riku finally arrives, Kairi jumps down from the tree and starts to walk past Riku. Riku looks to Kairi confused and asks,

“Wait Kairi you’re leaving?”  
“Yeah I just came here to take a little break from Lea. He can be a bit annoying sometimes” Kairi laughs and Riku joins her. 

“Yeah I agree”  
“See you two later!”

Kairi walks away until she’s out of sight. Riku comes and stands besides Sora’s left side with his arms crossed, watching the sunset. Sora twitches nervously.   
‘Is this the right time? No I should make some small conversations first.’  
He opens his mouth to speak but Riku beats him to it,

“So how’s traveling with Donald and Goofy again?”  
“Oh great! It’s nice to hang with them every once and a while”  
“So where are they?”  
“Oh they’re on the ship helping Chip and Dale to tune some things”  
“I see so that’s why you’re here”  
“Yeah, so why are you here Riku?”

Riku is silent for a moment. Like he’s thinking on how to answer that question.

“Well...I just felt like I needed to be here.”

Sora tilts his head at his response. “So you followed your heart?”

“Um yeah”

Riku looks down a little embarrassed. Sora chuckles “I’m glad you’re the same Riku as always.”

Riku smiles at Sora’s complement, “Right”

Sora then looks at the sunset then the Paopu fruit on the tree. ‘I can do this. I know I can.’

Sora looks down to Riku, “Um Riku?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I tell you something. Like kinda important?”

Riku looks at Sora. That got his full attention. Sora takes a deep breathe.

“Ever since we have been friends, we have our ups and downs. But then we managed to always pull through to each other. I really appreciate everything you have done for me, it really means so much. And I realized how much I fully understand my feelings for you”  
“Sora...? What do you mean?”  
“I...Riku, I love you”

Riku’s eyes widened and he stops breathing for a few seconds.  
“You...you love me?”  
Sora nods and rubs his head with his hand,  
“I understand if the feeling isn’t mutual, but I would still like to be friends still if that’s ok?”

It’s still for a moment but then,  
Riku laughs and tears drop down from his eyes. Sora panics a bit,  
“R-Riku?! Are you ok?! Did I say something wrong?!”

Riku’s laughter dies down, he wipes his tears as he shakes his head, “No honestly”

He looks to Sora smiling,

“I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long. But...I never thought it would come to be. Because I thought you liked Kairi, so I kept my feelings locked inside”  
Sora was shocked. Riku loves him back or at least has loved him for some time! Then he says,  
“I promise you I only see Kairi as a sister now! But I, wow, how long have you...?”

Riku smiles,  
“Probably since the night of the shooting stars”

That night, when Kairi first arrived to the island. Sora was crying because he thought the stars would fall on them, but Riku reassured him. By raising his sword in the air, declaring he would hit the stars back into the sky away from them to protect Sora. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crown necklace, so they remembered the promise. Sora took it with a smile, and wore that necklace ever since. Never taking it off.

Sora touches it, “Really? Wow I was really oblivious huh?” he chuckles as he scratches his head.

Riku smirks, “Yeah, you were always slow picking up on things.”

“Hey! I’ve gotten better!” Sora pouts

Riku starts laughing and then Sora joins in. Once they caught their breaths, Sora took a Paopu fruit from the tree into his hands, jumps down to face Riku, and held it between the two.  
Riku’s eyes widened, he knew what Sora was thinking.

“You sure...?”  
“Yeah...I feel like...that it’s right”

They both smile at each other. And Sora tore the fruit in half. He gave one half to Riku. They both look at each other then nodded. They took a bite. “Oh wow! It’s juicy!”  
“And a bit bitter...”  
Sora laughs, “Yeah!”

They both finished and Sora hugged Riku. “We’re connected now”  
Riku hugs Sora back, “Yeah”  
Sora looks up to Riku blushing, “Can...can I kiss you?”

Riku blushes then nods. Sora leans in, then their lips connect. Juicy and bitter from the fruit they both just ate, but it still felt nice and right. 

They both pull apart and put their foreheads together. Both of them were smiling, and then Sora said,

“I’m glad it’s you”  
“Me too”

Both of them were filled with passion and love for each other.


End file.
